


The Owlery

by sungiebun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Piss, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, aka jackson bullies chan but not for that long, puppy chan, the chanjilix tag needs filling pls, they're in love that is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiebun/pseuds/sungiebun
Summary: And fuck, if the Ravenclaw isn’t cute.He’s got chubby cheeks that move almost cartoonish like when he chews, only growing bigger as if he’s storing food in there. Chan was so mesmerised by the Ravenclaw you wouldn’t think anything would make him take his eyes off him.That was until the Slytherin turned around to grab another piece of food from his table.Jesus Christ.Or: Chan stays at Hogwarts this Christmas, and finds two boys who might make it a little less boring.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	The Owlery

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My official Christmas fic. I've always wanted to write a Hogwarts au, and here it is finally!

Waking up to the sun slowly filtering through curtains was nice. The warmth that spread across his features as the sun rose more and more was nice.  
What wasn’t nice was waking up to a dorm full of people screaming and throwing around luggage before slamming the doors on their way out.

Chan's room wasn’t too far from the common room, so he could hear the exaggerated goodbyes of other Hufflepuffs to one another.

They were all excited, and Chan could almost guess that every single one had the brightest smiles on their faces. It’s Christmas after all, and after a long term the students are finally going home to see the family they haven’t seen in months. Mocks ended just last week, so everyone is excited for the break before coming back in the new year.

Everyone that seems, other than Chan.

His parents were important. They had important jobs and important lives and that’s why they wouldn’t be home for Christmas, why Chan wasn’t able to spend the break with them. That’s what they’ve told him anyway.

He’s not lying when he says they’re important people, but it hurts a little knowing they’re still too busy for their own son, especially at Christmas.

And while Hogwarts isn’t the worst place you could be spending it, Chan is sure Christmas must be so nice celebrated at home. Chans never had that, and he’s not sure he ever will. He’s in his last year now, and the prospects of his parents ever getting a day off is slim to none.

He grabs a jumper from the back of his desk chair and makes his way downstairs, to where the last few Hufflepuffs are slowly filtering out of the common room. They say small ‘”goodbye Chans”, probably feeling guilty because they know he has to stay behind, before shutting the door and leaving him completely alone.

Occasionally, there will be a couple students from other houses that stay around for the break too, but each year Chan dreads that he’ll be the only one left.

He’ll never interact with the other students, keeping to himself the entire break, but sometimes it’s nice to have some reassurance that he’s not truly alone.

Which is why making his way down to that first breakfast always gets him nervous.

The kids that have left for Christmas break will definitely be on the train by now, so it’s just him and whoever’s in the great hall.

It’s somewhat of a trek from the Hufflepuff dorms to the hall, and with the stairs acting up it seems to take even longer. However he finally makes it, a little late considering Dumbledore has already started on his toast.

He walks in, searching around the room for anyone.

A sigh of relief. He’s not alone.

Before he can determine who else has been left, his stomach makes a weak growl, and Chans sense of smell lights up at the aroma of breakfast.

He finds a seat on the Hufflepuff table closer to the front, and for now he’s fairly sure he’s the only hufflepuff left.

He grabs for an apple, and takes a bite out of it before scanning the room once more, attempting to place names to faces.

There’s a couple of Gryffindors sat together, probably first years from the way they’re cautiously picking at food, clearly not yet used to the floating vegetables and “experimental” dishes the elves usually try this time of year.

His eyes wander to the Slytherin table, and he sees the back of some guy's head, hair grown to his shoulders. He’s turned around talking to a ravenclaw on their table.

And fuck, if the Ravenclaw isn’t cute.

He’s got chubby cheeks that move almost cartoonish like when he chews, only growing bigger as if he’s storing food in there.  
And those eyes. They’re intently trained on the Slytherin, who’s talking animatedly in front of him. They almost sparkle, and the mixture of the two features make him look so cute Chan could coo.

Chan was so mesmerised by the Ravenclaw you wouldn’t think anything would make him take his eyes off him.

That was until the Slytherin turned around to grab another piece of food from his table.

Jesus Christ.

He was beautiful, stunning. His lips looked so unexplainably kissable and fuck, were those freckles? He hadn’t ever seen the pair before, but Chan didn’t really go anywhere that wasn’t his classes and his dorm.

Chan was staring. He was definitely staring. He couldn’t help it. They both looked so beautiful together, like they were made to be placed by one another for the rest of eternity.

However, he can’t ogle for too long. A loud bang sounds from the entrance of the great hall, large doors swinging open, fuck.

Fuck no.

Jackson Wang.

The biggest piece of shit Slytherin has ever produced.

He’s in the majority of Chans classes, and apparently has something out for the Hufflepuff. He’s constantly messing up potions from the seats behind him, or sending him flying papers with gross messages scribbled on them.

He’s always beating up first years, and looking at the way the first year Gryffindors shiver at the sight of him, he’d say the Slytherin has already made a reputation for himself with the ones that arrived in September.

When Jackson's gaze shifts to where Chan is sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Chan's stomach drops with the smirk he sends him.

However, when he sits down across from freckles, the guy doesn’t even move. His back stays firmly faced towards him, even when Jackson shouts an annoyed “hey” and pokes him in the back.

Chan wishes he had half the balls this guy did.

Jackson seems to finally give up, and grumble while eating an orange picked from the fruit bowl, rolling his eyes at a laugh the Ravenclaw and Slytherin let out.

If the universe and his brain let him, Chan thinks he’d probably punch him square in the nose.

The rest of breakfast goes like that, Chan identifying a few more students left this break, the mysterious duo continuing to pay Jackson no attention.

Once Dumbledore dismisses them, Chan is already thinking about going back to his dorm, if only to put on another layer because when the fuck did it get so cold in here. He decides losing his limbs to the cold isn’t really worth it, so he takes the left out of the hall and makes his way up to the dorms.

However, once getting to the stairs that creak a little too much to be safe, Chan can’t help but think he can hear a pair of feet following his. Which wouldn’t be weird, he’s not the only person left for Christmas, but this part of the castle practically only leads up to the Hufflepuff dorms, and Chan knows he’s the only Hufflepuff left.

Chans steps get a little faster, but so do the ones behind him. He doesn’t want to look back. He’s just got to make it to the Hufflepuff door and he’s safe.

Unfortunately, the figure behind him is faster than Chan. Before he can even comprehend it, Chans back is colliding with a wall, head slamming against it in a way that renders him shocked for a good couple of seconds.

Once his head returns to its normal state, he’s brought face to face with Jackson, the most terrifying grin etched across his face.

“Caught ya!” Chans stomach lurches at the tone of his voice.

“You know,” Jackson continues, “I knew you’d be left here this break. You always are! Fuckin loser.” Chan tries to wiggle away, but that only causes the Slytherin to grab Chans wrists, pinning them to the wall with one hand and punching across Chans cheek with the other.

“Don’t try to get away bitch. I was excited to be able to beat you up every day of Christmas break once I found out I’d be staying too, there’s no way I’m giving up an opportunity like this.” Chan's stomach churns at the way his grip tightens on the Hufflepuffs wrists, and the way Jacksons fist raises once more.

Chan braces himself for impact, but it never comes. Instead, the bruising grip on his wrists is lifted, and Chan doesn’t have the strength to stay standing without it so promptly crumbles to the ground.

When he opens his eyes, he’s met with Jackson laying on the floor, clutching his nose and shouting profanities and the person standing over him.

Chan lets his eyes wander from the Slytherin on the floor, and is met with another Slytherin uniform.

It’s the same guy from breakfast. Freckles.

Before he can even comprehend what probably happened, a flash of blue sweeps across Chans vision and the Ravenclaw from earlier comes into view, crowding into Chans space and blocking him from the scene in front of him.

“Are you okay? You’re safe, I promise. Felix is tougher than he looks.” The Ravenclaw giggles, looking back at Felix for a split second, who looks like he’s ready to kill a guy (probably Jackson, Chan hopes).

The Ravenclaw almost pouts as he looks back at Chan, eyeing the place he got punched, “We can take you to the nurse if you need, you’ve got a nasty red splotch on your cheek.” Chan takes a moment to process what just happened, his brain catching up with his body and he finally focuses. A wash of guilt and self-consciousness floods his mind and all he can think is run.

And so he does. Scrambles up from where he’s sat and runs in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorms. He can hear the footsteps of the Ravenclaw following after him, so he only runs faster, making it to the dorm door and running through, slamming it in his face.

“Dude! Are you okay? We just wanna help, whatever you need!” the Ravenclaw shouts from the other side of the door.

Chan is hardly listening. Too shaken to even comprehend the fact there’s a guy outside shouting out to him.

His brain goes foggy, and his instincts guide him back up to his room. The scene of being punched reappearing in his head over and over and he can’t help it when a scream is pulled from his throat, willing the memory to stop.

It doesn’t, worry pulls him into its embrace and Chan hasn’t ever felt less safe than right now.

He doesn’t leave his room for lunch, or dinner. He locks himself away, sitting in a pool of his own terror and tears.

By night time his head is throbbing, but his brain seems to have stopped panicking and he’s somewhat calmed down.

His room feels gross already, having been trapped in it for far too long. His limbs feel stiff, and he desperately needs to move before he turns to stone in one position.

He knows it’s definitely lights out by now, but the urge to make his way up to the owl tower renders him unable to care, so he grabs a large black hoodie and attempts to make his legs work to get him out of the dorms and Hufflepuff common room.

As he grabs the door handle that leads out to the main castle, his heart begins to beat a little faster. Its dumb for him to think Jackson would stay up just to beat him up, but in the back of his head it doesn’t seem impossible.

He tries his best to push them far, far back before he finally opens the door.

What he’s greeted with, he didn’t expect.

A plateful of food, probably from dinner looking at the contents, placed outside the door with a small note next to it.

He glances over to the kitchen that’s located almost right next to the Hufflepuff dorms, and perhaps wonders if the elves in there were being nice for once and left him food after they realised he wasn’t there for dinner.

It seems pretty impossible, but there’s always a chance.

He bends down and picks up the note, seeing his name scribbled on the front in messy handwriting.

Definitely not the elves. They surprisingly have extremely neat writing.

He flips the note over, and reads.

Hi Chan!  
We asked Dumbledore for your name, don’t worry!! We’re not stalkers ahaha

The letter switches over to a different handwriting, slightly neater.

Sorry, that was Jisung, and it definitely didn’t make us seem like we’re not stalkers.  
Anyway! We thought we’d leave you some food here just in case you got hungry. We told the paintings to tell you but I don’t think they were actually listening.

And back to the writing from before.

And we hope you’re doing okay :( if you ever need anything we’re here! Next time we’ll break his nose!!  
— Jisung and Felix 

The last line makes Chan giggle a little, a smile etching it’s way across his face as he stuffs the note into his pocket and picks up a bread roll from the plate, sliding it over to the side of the dorm entrance.

It makes him feel a little braver, the dread slowly being replaced with a warm feeling. Chan prefers it.

As quietly as he can, he makes his way out of the main castle, across the courtyard and up the owlery. Hagrid is usually walking his dogs around this time, so he sneaks around hedges to ensure not getting caught.

The owlery isn’t the most pretty place to stay. The hay hurts your butt and the stone walls aren’t that warm, but it gives Chan the best view of the sky and great lake when he sits in the windows.

The owls aren’t terrible company either. They can be awfully loud after a busy day. Tonight however, they’re all tame and quiet. Their chirps are soft, and don’t overshadow the sounds of the water below them.

Chan situates himself down by the window and lets himself drift off among the stars, getting lost in their beautiful twinkles.

The moon is out tonight too, and it’s full. It feels like Chan has a friend, maybe he’s not quite as alone as he thought with the moon by his side.

A gust of wind almost knocks him out of his seat. It causes the note to filter its way out his pocket, landing directly in the middle of the floor. As if on instinct, an owl swoops down from its perch and seizes the note from the ground, gracefully making its way over to Chan and dropping it safely in his lap.

Chan gifts the owl a little bit of bread, before it makes it way back to its seat higher in the tower.

As his eyes meet the paper placed delicately on his lap, he can’t stop himself from picking it up and reading it over and over. He can almost hear their voices saying the sweet words to him, and his heart stumbles as he imagines what their laughs sound like. 

His eyes drift to the stars and they remind him of Felix’s freckles, and Jisungs eyes. He thinks about how they saved him, and his gut twists at the memory of him running away. It sits heavy on his chest for a moment, before fading away with the thought of them, giggly and soft. It warms his heart a little, and he hardly knows them but it gives him butterflies to imagine talking to them again. Properly, this time. No running away on Chan's part.

He lets his mind wander back to the stars, and the soft sounds of the water below. Let’s himself get lost in the idea of some dumb romance with two boys he’s met once.

It sends him to sleep, if only for a couple hours. It’s good enough for Chan.

When he wakes up again the next morning, he’s back in the warmth of his dorm. The owls wouldn’t let him stay the whole night, sure he’d freeze to death if he didn’t make his way back to his room.

He’s almost ready to plan another day spent in his dorm, but an angry growl from his stomach tells him he should probably venture outside again to at least grab some food.

The clock says he’s got 10 minutes till breakfast starts. His gut twists at the thought of walking in the hall, probably to the sight of him, but if his stomach had anything to say about it he had to go.

Armed with another layer of jumper, he wanders through the common room, trying to control his shaking.

It feels the same as last night. A pit of dread forms in his stomach and he can’t help but think that maybe Jackson’s waiting outside for him, waiting to break Chan down to small unfixable pieces.

When Chan reaches for the door handle and twists, he braces for impact. When he takes the step out into the corridor, he’s almost ready for the shove into the wall.

It doesn’t come, however. Chan stays rooted in his place, and the hall seems pretty empty.

That is, until Chan spins around to check his left, and almost screams at the sight of two other people standing beside him.

Once Chan's heart stops beating out of his chest from fear, it morphs into butterflies when he realises who the two figures are.

Felix and Jisung.

They look sleepy, obviously only just woken up. Their hair is a mess, Felix’s mullet ruffled in multiple directions. They’re in hoodies that are two sizes too big for them, swallowing their tiny frames and hiding their hands. Jisung is almost leaning on Felix entirely, droopy against his side with Felix's arm around him to hold him up.

They’re cute.

So so cute.

Chan has to stop himself from cooing at the sight, but he doesn’t have much time to stare because at the sight of Chan emerging from his common room, Jisung almost immediately perks up.

“Chan!” Jisung squeaked, pulling himself away from Felix’s arms to skip over to the Hufflepuff, “we thought we’d keep you company at breakfast if you want it! It’s borrrinnngggg eating alone.” 

“You don’t have to eat with us,” a deeper voice tunes in, “we just know there’s no other Hufflepuffs left this break, and Jisungs wanted to be your friend ever since he spotted you at the first breakfast.” Jisung let out a huff, “dude! That makes me sound like a stalker or something.” he pouts when he talks to Felix, cute. “I just thought you looked cool! That’s all.” Chan giggles at that, ducking his head as a blush spreads its way across his cheeks.

God, he’s such a loser.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot.” Chan croaks out his first words of the morning, and they come out gravellier than he meant them too.

“Of course! Anything for our new friend!” Jisung shouts out, “Now lets gooooo, my tummy has been rumbling since the moment I woke up.”  
“that was only like, 10 minutes ago, Jisung.”  
“shut up Felix.” 

They make their way down stairs to the great hall, Felix and Jisung chatting away about something. Possibly about the new paintings hung on the wall, or Filches cat passing him in the corridor.

Whatever it is, Chan can’t focus on the conversation. Coupled with the overwhelming warmth in his heart surrounding the two boys keeping him safe, the pit in his stomach still sits heavy with dread.

He knows that ultimately there’s nothing to be afraid of, especially not while Felix and Jisung are around, but it gives Chan a headache thinking about seeing Jackson sat in there.

Jisung holds open the door as Felix slides in first, Chan sticking close behind him.

However, before he can get too far before Jisung tugs at Chans sleeve and redirects him towards the Ravenclaw table. Still next to the Slytherin table, but far enough away from the brooding figure on it that Chans breathing starts to regulate again.

He’s sat next to Jisung, with Felix on the other side blocking his view of him.

However, one quick slide to the right from Jackson and Chan is face to face with his worst nightmare, his signature smirk crowding his face.

Chan's stomach twists again, but Felix is quick to pick up on his discomfort and spins around, threatening a broken arm and nose if he so much as looks at Chan again.

Chan's heart swells. Jackson rolls his eyes but moves away. Breakfast is back to normal.

Before Chans monkey brain can process quite how hot that was on Felix’s part, Jisung distracts him with a piece of toast in front of his face. He insists on feeding him, and Chan accepts in fear of upsetting the younger.

The rest of breakfast is filled with soft giggles and lots of food, Jisung making sure to feed him every bite.

Chan feels warm, and soft. He could get used to this, that’s for sure.

And he does. They eat breakfast together every day, Jisung and Felix waiting outside for him, always sleepy and so cute.

When the lunch in the great hall isn’t that good, they’ll sneak into the kitchen and grab food the elves hadn’t put out that day. Sharing giggles as they run away, through the corridors and outside. Breathless, they’ll make their way to the whomping willow, collapsing underneath it into fits of laughter that sometimes makes them cry, especially after Jisung had tripped on the way out and one of the elves had almost caught him.

The trio wander to the greenhouse most days, mainly so Chan can tend to his plants. Felix and Jisung will listen intently to Chan whilst he babbles on about all the different types he’s growing, and help him name new ones.

They’ve tried paddling in the great lake a couple of times. Both times it was a terrible idea, far too cold for any of them to stand more than 30 seconds. They’d run inside, charging for whichever dorm was closest and warm up in front of the fires, swearing to never try it again.

They would, however, and once again they’d end up wrapped in blankets in front of the fire.

Christmas day rolls around, and the owls have never looked busier. Most of them are leaving Hogwarts for the day, but some stay to deliver presents and cards to those still left at school.

Felix and Jisung both get sent presents from their parents, and Chan sits politely as Jisung unwraps a make your own chocolate frog kit, and Felix receives another hoodie.

It’s evident Chan isn’t getting anything this year. If he thinks about it, his parents are probably so caught up in work they don’t even know it’s Christmas.

But long after everyone else has been dropped their presents, a smaller owl makes its way through the great hall and places a tiny little package in front of Chan.

He’s confused, to say the least. His last few Christmases have been spent here, and he’s never once received a gift.

He carefully picks it up, turning it over to see his name scratched messy onto the wrapping paper.

It’s Jisungs writing.

He looks up, and sure enough Felix and Jisung are grinning at him, anticipating Chan’s reaction.

“You guys really didn’t have to, you know that right?” Chan whines out, “I didn’t even get you guys anything.” 

“And? We don’t need a reason to get you anything, we just saw this whilst in town and thought of you.” Felix reasons, pushing the package closer to Chan.

“Open it open it open it!” Jisung chants, eyes glinting with excitement.

Chan giggles, and reached for the present, carefully unwrapping it and setting aside the pretty ribbon.

When he sees what’s inside, he almost bursts into tears.

It’s a necklace. A silver chain with a small, colourful gem attached to it. 

“It’s a protection stone!” Jisung and Felix almost say in unison.

“It’ll keep you protected even when we’re not around, and bring you lots of good luck.'' Felix explains further, nervously picking at his jumper as he tries to gauge Chans reaction.

“I… fuck. I love it. Oh my god it’s so beautiful I love it.”

Jisung almost squeals at that, and Felix visibly relaxes.

“Let me put it on you! C'mere!” Jisung shouts, running around to the other side of the table to help Chan secure it around his neck.

Once it’s on, Felix stares at him for a moment before joining Jisung in his compliments. They tell Chan how pretty he looks with it, and Chans heart stutters at the attention from the two boys.

Slowly the conversation switches back to a more normal one, but Chan catches the two staring at him and the necklace. It makes him blush, his heart beating faster every time he realises they’ve been looking at him.

Chan also shows them the owlery. It’s not often students go up there, especially not to the far end where Chan usually sits.

They wrap up extra warm to go there, huddling close to one another and giggling over the dumbest of things.

Chan starts to open up to them in that tower, and they start to do the same. Jisung talks about his anxiety, and Chan talks about his parents. Felix tells them about his fears not being good enough, and the boys listen. They comfort each other, especially when Chan starts getting a little more teary eyed.

Chan feels safe around them. He talks to them about things he’d never usually tell people, and they’ve only known each other a few weeks. Chan desperately doesn’t want to let them go, he’s becoming attached.

When the owls start to shoo them out of the tower, they slowly wander back to the castle. They split off at the same point, and every time Chan has to fight the urge to give them a kiss goodnight before running back to his dorm.

They also spend lots of time in the library, arguably one of the warmest places in the castle.

The bookshelves are high, annoyingly so, and Chan has to step on his tiptoes to even try and reach some of the best books. However, Jisung will often find him struggling and magic down the exact book Chan had been aiming for. 

Chan hasn’t always been that great at spells, so it makes him stare in awe when Jisung does it so gracefully.

As much as Chan loves spending time in the library, it’s the place that makes him feel the most scared whilst hanging out with Felix and Jisung.

They’ll all be enamoured in whatever books they’ve chosen, but too many times to be accidental Chan has looked up to see them cuddling, and arm swing around the other or a head placed on a shoulder.

He knows they’re friends, they’ve known each other longer than they’ve known Chan by miles but it doesn’t help the pit in Chans stomach, worrying that maybe they pity him. They never explicitly asked Chan to hang out with them after breakfast, Chan just tagged along. Chan feels like a burden a lot of the time, but on days where they get cuddly that feeling gets heavier.

And heavier, when one morning Chan makes his way out of his dorm room to find an empty hallway. He waits 10 minutes, before deciding to head to the great hall, hoping to find them there.

He doesn’t. They’re not on the Ravenclaw or Slytherin tables, and for the first time in weeks Chan eats breakfast on his own house’s table, alone.

And for the first time in weeks Jackson starts eyeing up Chan again.

And if the sinking feeling in Chan's stomach wasn’t heavy enough, it’s just gotten heavier.

When Chans done with his breakfast, which was smaller than usual without Jisung there to practically spoon feed him the food, he makes his way back to the Hufflepuff dorm. He’s ready to start the days on his own again, hoping that Felix and Jisung reappear.

That is, until the moving stairs take him in the wrong direction, and he has to take the long way round to his dorm.

He passes a couple hallways he’s sure he’s probably never seen before.

And then he sees them.

Tucked away in the corner of a hallway, close to the entrance of the Ravenclaw tower, stand Jisung and Felix.

Except they’re not just standing. They’re kissing. Holding each other close and giggling to each other.

And fuck, do they look so happy.

They’ve got blushes creeping their way across their faces, and their hands intertwine in a way that only lovers would.

And once again, Chans chest gets heavier.

He knew he was intruding, knew that they didn’t really want him around. They’re dating for fucks sake, how could Chan not realise that? He feels dumb, and so sick to his stomach he has to force his gaze away from them to hurry his way back to the dorm.

He’s dumb. Dumb for thinking that anything between the three of them could ever work. They’re already so happy together and all chan was doing this entire time was stepping in on their quality time together.

When he gets back to his dorm the tears finally breach his eyes, and he feels as low as he did back on that first day of break. His throat feels like it’s closing up with how hard he’s crying, a headache forcing its way in.

It doesn’t stop for a while. He’ll calm down, before his mind helpfully supplies the image of them again and he’s heaving.

When lunch rolls around, the paintings in his room are trying to get him to go downstairs, saying people are waiting outside. 

He knows it’s probably Felix and Jisung. Or maybe it isn’t. Maybe it’s Jackson waiting to beat Chan up like he’s wanted all break.

And for a moment, Chan contemplates it. Maybe it’ll be a good distraction.

Ultimately he knows it’s a bad idea, and that’s what stops him from crawling out of bed.  
He tells the paintings to tell them to go away, that they’ll be happier on their own. He doesn’t know if they’re actually listening to him, or if they’ve just given up. Chan doesn’t care enough to check.

Chan has to go down for dinner, his stomach far too empty to stay in his room any longer. When he opens the dorm door, there’s a plate of food with a note next to it.

Chan ignores it.

When he makes it to the great hall and hears his name being called, he ignores it. Sits with his back to their table and eats as fast as he can. 

He’s grateful that they don’t come over, even though part of him hurts that they didn’t try.

It continues like that for a couple of days. Chan will find notes left outside the dorms everyday.

He never reads them.

He knows they’re trying to reach out, and while their intentions may be sincere, Chan's brain translates that to pity. They must feel so sorry for him that they’re obligated to keep reaching out. Maybe one of the teachers set them up to this. Saw that Chan looked lonely and forced the two to befriend him.

Deep down Chan knows that’s not true, but it doesn’t stop him from avoiding them.

He’s pretty successful with it, until Felix and Jisung find him in the highest part of the castle in the observatory. Just like the owlery, it was unlikely that any students would venture up there.

He’s wrapped up in at least 2 blankets, gazing up at the stars so enamoured it takes him a while to realise they’ve even entered the room.

“How did you find me up here?” Chan croaks out. It’s been a while since he’s used his voice, and his throat hurts.

“We saw you head up after dinner.” Jisung explains, making his way over to where Chan is cuddled up.

Felix mirrors his action, settling down on the other side.

“Why have you been avoiding us? Did we do something wrong?” Chan's head starts pounding, and it hurts too bad not to just spill it all out, especially when they’re looking at him so attentively.

“I saw you guys, the day you didn’t meet me for breakfast.” Felix and Jisung look somewhat confused, so Chan continues.

“You were by the Ravenclaw dorm… kissing. You both looked so happy together that I didn’t want to intrude, so I avoided you. I don’t want to ruin your break together and be a burden, especially not when I like you both so much it’d be awkward for me to stay.” Chan hangs his head in shame, “I know you don’t feel the same way about me, so you don’t have to keep hanging out with me anymore, I’ll be okay.” Chan lifts his head slowly to be met with two pairs of smiles.

Smiles? Why the fuck are they smiling? 

“Chan, you’re so dumb.” Chan's heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach in fear that they’re about to make fun of him. Dumb little Hufflepuff caught feelings.

Except, the more he looks at them they seem genuine, soft. And when Jisung and Felix each take one of his hands and holds it in theirs, his heart starts slowly floating back into place.

“We thought we were being really obvious,” Jisung starts, “like, we were one hundred percent sure you knew.” Chans brows furrow, head still too cloudy to quite piece together what Jisung was trying to say.

Felix picks up, “We like you too Chan, a lot.” 

“Like, a lot a lot. So much we were worried it would be weird.” Felix giggles at Jisungs confession, and nods his head in agreement. Chan let’s out a breath he had been holding in, eyes crinkling into a small smile.

“There he is! Our smiley Channie!.” Felix giggles out, cupping Chan's face with his hands and turning his face towards him.

When did Felix get so close? 

Chan can’t help the way his eyes flutter down to Felix’s lips, but Felix seems to get the idea. Slowly, they close the small gap between them and their lips connect.

There’s no fireworks, no big explosions, just the rising of butterflies in Chan's stomach that make him feel dizzy.

It’s delicate, far too short and Chan is about to frown before he feels another pair of slightly larger hands now cupping his face and turning his head again.

Felix let’s out a giggle at the scene, and in turn the other two do too.

And once again, a pair of lips meet his. Tougher than the last, staying around longer and making the butterflies dance faster.

They start slow, stealing small short kisses one pair at a time, and Chan’s heart swells at the sight of them turning to one another and kissing sweetly too. It’s different to the last time he saw them. Because he’s there with them, they’re his and he’s all theirs. There’s no divide between the three of them now, and Chan starts feeling safe again.

It stays soft, until it doesn’t.

Because Jisung is back on Chan's lips, but with more fever this time. There’s a sense of urgency even though there doesn’t need to be one, they’ve got all the time in the world.

Nonetheless, Jisung stays determined on Chan's lips. Chan starts to worry about Felix, this being the longest kiss out of all of them.

That is, until Felix appears on Chan's side, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and forehead as Jisung starts to lick and nibble at his lips.

The contrast makes Chan dizzy, and he doesn’t know where to focus.

Felix’s kisses start to make their way down his jawline, reaching his neck that makes Chan let out soft noises against Jisungs lips.

“Chan, baby, can I mark you?” Felix asks softly, staring intently at the way Jisung is devouring Chans lips. He hooks a finger under Jisungs chin, pulling him away slightly so Chan can talk.

Jisung whines at this, but sits patiently waiting for Chan's answer.

If the kisses weren’t enough to make Chans mind spin, the thought of getting marked up was almost too hard to handle.

“Please. Yes, please Felix.” Chan whispers out.

Felix lights up at this, “There’s my good boy, thank you for using your words.” and like they’d never stopped, Jisung almost instantly dives back into Chans lips. He licks over his bottom lip, and Chan knows he’s asking for permission. Too caught up in the kiss to pull away and answer, he simply opens his mouth, letting their tongues naturally connect.

All he can think is Jisung Jisung Jisung.

Until he feels the lips on his neck once again.

The feeling of Felix attached to his neck is enough for Chan to go dizzy again, and he whines knowing there’s going to be a mark left there.

Jisungs kisses only get dirtier, and Felix only bites and sucks harder on his neck.

Jisung runs a hand up Chans thigh, squeezing every now and then and getting dangerously close to his crotch. Chan's head gets lightheaded, and he can’t think straight. Jisung feels it, the way he goes limp and weak underneath him.

He pulls away, which draws whines from Chan, and ushers Felix to stop, which only creates more whines.

“You okay? Was that too much?” Jisung asks softly, worry covering his features.

“Jus-,” Chan tries to start, “just a little light headed. S fine! I’ll be fine.” he rushes out the last part, trying to grab for them and pull them closer again.

“Hey, hey. Slow down. Let’s sit and look at the stars for a little, okay? Get that brain of yours back to normal.” Felix reasons.

Chan let’s out grumbles in protest, but allows himself to move into their arms, wrapped up in blankets that had been forgotten by their sides.

Chan let’s himself relax, bundled in their arms. He listens to them talk, and slowly adds more input into the conversation until he’s able to form full sentences again.

Even though Chan's head is back to normal, they continue to sit and talk about the stars and stuff that Chan is slowly losing interest in. He could listen to them speak for hours, but when the growing problem between his legs is so prominent, he can’t help his mind wandering off to other places.

He starts to get squirmy, fidgeting between them and trying to squeeze his legs together to find some release. Felix snakes his hand down to Chan's thigh, squeezing gently. That gets Chan to sit still.

“Ready to go again? Getting too needy to sit still?” Felix teases, only light-heartedly.

Chan nods, desperately trying to get Felix's hand to go higher and steal some more kisses, but Jisung tuts at him.

“Words, chan. We’re not starting this till you use your words.” Chan whimpers, but let’s out a “Please, I want it. Yes, please please please.” that seems to satisfy the other two, so they get back to where they were. This time, Felix gets to Chan's lips first. If it’s possible he’s even rougher than Jisung, immediately using his tongue to explore Chans mouth.

Jisung on the other hand, kisses his way to Chan's neck. He finds a spot that’s symmetrical to the mark that Felix had left, and starts to make his own.

This only makes Chan squirmier, even after Jisung is satisfied with his work.

Chan almost subconsciously starts to nibble on Felix’s lips, licking and sucking on them so aggressively that Felix let’s out a few whimpers, before offering Chan his neck instead.

And Chan takes. He shimmies closer until he’s basically on Felix's lap, desperately trying to get as close as possible before latching onto his neck and making more marks then he can count.

Felix’s hold on his waist slowly tightens, so when Chan is done with his… what is that? Fourth mark? He pulls away and gives Felix a quick kiss on his lips, before turning to Jisung and latching onto his neck as well.

He only gets two marks onto Jisung before he’s pulling away again, sitting back and admiring his work on the boy's neck.

Chan is flushed, his hair a mess and his lips are wet and bruised. He looks like a wet dream, even more so when his eyes go slightly glossy at the sight of Felix and Jisung staring back at him, his marks covering their necks.

“Mine.” Chan carefully whispers, running a hand over their necks as if to prove his point.

They giggle at that, both leaning into Chan's touch.

Jisung leans forward, cupping Chan's face with his hands and pulling him forward to sit Chan on his lap, while Felix moves around to sit behind him, pressing Chan back up to his chest.

“And you’re all ours.” Felix whispers, kissing underneath ears to punctuate each word.

“All ours. Our beautiful puppy.” Jisung giggles, wrapping an arm around Chans waist possessively.

Chan let’s out a long, strained whine at that, trying to hide himself in Jisungs neck. It’s unsuccessful, because Felix catches his chin and holds him in place so he can’t look anywhere except Jisungs hungry expression.

“Jisung, Felix, please.” Chan whines out, desperately trying to rut down onto Jisungs thigh.

“Please what puppy? Good boys use their words.” Felix teases behind him, still whispering close to Chan's ear.

Chan huffs, staying silent and trying once again to move his hips against Jisungs thigh. He can’t continue for long, because Jisungs hands quickly catch his hips and force him to stop in his tracks.

Another long whine.

“Want… puppy wants to feel good, wants to be touched.” Jisung looks happy with the response, and he can feel Felix smirking against his neck. Felix keeps his arms securely latched around Chans waist, while Jisung wanders a hand up from Chan's knee, closer and closer to his crotch.

“I wonder.” Jisung looks up at Chan almost mischievously, and Chan wants to kiss the look off his face. He can’t, however. He wants to stay put and be good. Jisungs hand continues, “I wonder where our puppy wants to be touched?” Jisungs hand meets his inner thigh, and almost fully stops. Chan squirms in protest, trying to get closer to Jisung’s hand.

“Is it…” Jisungs hand moves closer once again, now ghosting over Chan's crotch.

“Here?” Jisung smirks once more, before grabbing Chan's clothed cock and pushing down on it, drawing a loud, high pitched moan from Chan.

“Holy shit,” Felix breathes out behind him, “I wanna hear more of that.” Jisung smirks at that as well, grabbing Chan's dick again and sliding his hand over it. Another exasperated moan from Chan.

“I’m sure you’ll hear lots of it,” Jisung assures, moving to whisper in Chan's ear, “our puppy is very vocal, isn’t he?” as if to prove his point, Chan let’s out another whine, before moving his hips once again against Jisungs hand.

Jisung let’s him, circling his hand around Chans cock so he can fuck into it.

Chans getting frustrated, he can’t keep his hips moving fast enough, and the fabric feels like it’s in the way.

“Off, off. Want it off.” Chan breathes out, motioning at his pyjama pants.

Jisung giggles, “it’s so cold though doll, maybe we should just move the waistband down so you can get your little cock out hmm?” 

Chan isn’t small, at all. He’s probably bigger than both Felix and Jisung, but it doesn’t stop him from moaning at the slight teasing and nodding his head frantically.

“Okay, lean back a little for me.” Jisung says, before reaching for his waistband and pushing it down just enough so Chans leaking cock springs out.

The cold air makes his dick twitch, but he can’t think about it for long before Jisung is wrapping his hand back around Chan and slowly jerking him off.

Felix wraps his arms around Chans waist tighter, whispering sweet praises into his ear and occasionally reaching down to squeeze at Chan's butt.

Chan feels euphoric. So warm and loved that he lets himself get lost in the pleasure, twitching his hips up as he gets closer to chase his release.

And when he does, they think he looks beautiful.

His mouth opens in a silent moan, head tipping back into Felix's shoulder and shuddering as he releases all over Jisungs hand.

And boy did he cum a lot.

Jisungs hand was almost dripping with it, Chans dick still twitching in his hold.

When Chan comes down from his high, he feels Felix still peppering soft kisses over his cheeks and neck, and Jisung carefully lifting Chans waistband up with his clean hand.

His clean hand.

Chan looks over to Jisungs other hand, completely covered in his release. When he looks down to his own crotch, he wouldn’t be surprised if his pyjama bottoms were completely ruined with how much he had cum.

There was something else, as well. Something clearer and a lot closer to the consistency of water that was also covering Chan and Jisungs laps.

Was that? Oh my god.

Chan felt like he could’ve died right there.

He’d pissed himself.

Right in front of Felix and Jisung. On their laps. On their hands.

Tears well in his eyes, and before he can stop them they’re spilling over, running down his cheeks.

Jisungs and Felix look up, concerned and try to console him in their arms.

“Baby, Chan.” Jisung whispers, using his clean hand to cup Chan's face, “Hey, it’s okay. We understand, it happens. You’re okay.” Chan keeps sobbing, now unable to control the tears streaming down his face.

Felix shushes him, holding him close and rubbing his stomach to try and get him to calm down a little.

They stay like that for a while, all quiet except Chans little sobs escaping his lips, wrapped up in a hug trying to soothe him.

Once Chan has his breath back, he manages a small, “Sorry.” before hiding back in Jisungs shoulder.

Felix pouts behind him, “You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” 

“But- but it's gross, and disgusting. I pissed all over our laps and hands but you guys aren’t even mad at me.” Chan sobs out, tears starting to collect in his eyes again, “Why aren’t you mad at me?” 

“Because,” Felix starts, “we like you, a lot. You were too caught up in how good it felt, there’s nothing to apologise for.” Jisung carries on, “Seriously, it’s all okay. Let’s just get you cleaned up hmm? You came pretty hard, you must be so tired baby.” Chan hums at that, and at the mention of his exhaustion it seems to hit him all at once. He slowly stops crying, and they wrap him up best they can in the blankets they had bought before carefully making their way downstairs.

They can’t make it far with Chan on his feet, far too tired to be able to stand properly so Jisung picks him up and lets Chan wrap his legs around his waist, making their way to the Hufflepuff dorm which is the closest to the tower.

Once they get in, they get up to Chans dorm and Jisung sets him down on the bed, carefully trying to get him out of his clothes and setting them to the side with the ruined blankets while Felix runs a bath.

Once the water has filled the tub, they gently help Chan into it and sit either side, helping him get washed.

Chan gets slightly grumpy, and won’t wipe the frown off his face until Jisung and Felix also join him in the tub.

They sit until the water gets cold, and Felix has to almost force them out, promising cuddles in bed if they get out now. Jisung looks through Chans drawers to find pyjamas for them all, and once he does they all help one another into them before practically collapsing onto Chans bed.

It’s small. Only a single, but they make it work. With way too many extra layers of blankets, they squeeze together and lay limbs protectively over one another.

As he hears the faint sounds of the others doze off, Chan allows himself to fall asleep too.

That night, Chan slept the best he had ever slept, cuddled with two boys that he adored so much his heart hurt thinking about it.

And when the sun starts filtering through the blinds once more, moving across their features and warming them, it’s peaceful.

Chan is content, and he’s safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoyed reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> (NSFW) Twitter: toysvng


End file.
